Jump Stars Special: Ken in Soul Society
by Ability King KK
Summary: Due to Daisuke's idea, the Chosen Children each go to visit some of the other worlds within the Jump Universe. Ken and Wormmon end up going to Soul Society, where they meet someone who looks like an older version of Ken! They also unfortunately meet with Soul Society's resident mad scientist. Will Ken and Wormmon be alright!


**This one-shot is for the crossover contest being held over at DigiWorld on deviantART. If anyone has ever read some of my other crossovers, you know how I work.**

**-:-**

Wormmon looked between the two humans before him and wasn't sure what was going on, especially since the two humans look remarkably similar to each other.

"There are two Ken-chans?" questioned the Larva Digimon with a confused look.

Ichijouji Ken, Wormmon's partner, let out a sigh. "There are not two of me, Wormmon. Although I am surprised that Ishida-san and I look the same in appearance…minus the glasses of course."

Ishida Uryu pushed up his glasses as he looked at the younger boy. "I too am quite surprised. This is a very unusual coincidence."

As to how this meeting took place…Daisuke would be the reason for that. The young goggle head had got the idea that he and the other Chosen Children of the second generation should visit some of the other worlds in the Jump Universe, with the help of Kasuchi Koichi of course. For example, Daisuke and V-Mon went and visited Konohagakure, while Iori and Armadimon visited the world Meiji Era. Ken and Wormmon ended up visiting Soul Society, of which Ken was still unsure why.

As a result, Ken had met up with Uryu and was shocked to see an older version himself. He could only imagine what Miyako would have thought of this.

Wormmon scuttled up Uryu's body and perched atop of his head, making the Quincy go stiff. "Are you sure, Ken-chan? He looks just like you!"

"Get off of me!" exclaimed Uryu as he tried to pry the little Digimon off of him.

"Wormmon!" exclaimed Ken as he helped get his Digimon down. Once Wormmon was in his arms, Ken quickly apologized. "Gomen, Ishida-san. Wormmon can be quite a handful sometimes."

Wormmon at least looked sorry, especially from the quick glare Ken had sent him.

With a grimace, Uryu pushed his glasses once more. "That is…quite alright, Ichijouji-san."

The two blue-haired males continued to get to know each other after that. Another surprise they found was that they were both equally intelligent, something they were glad for considering they hung out with Ichigo and Daisuke most of the time. Wormmon was just glad that his Ken-chan made a new friend. The lightheartedness came to an end though when a voice that was very familiar to Uryu spoke up.

"Well, well. This is an interesting sight."

The Quincy grimaced as he turned to the source to see the clown-faced Kurotsuchi Mayuri standing a few feet away. Behind Mayuri was his daughter and fukutaicho Nemu. Both Twelfth Division members made heir way forward towards the two blue-haired males and Ken had to step back a bit when Mayuri stopped in front of him.

"What do you want, Kurotsuchi?" demanded Uryu as he glared at the scientist. He was of course ignored by the taicho.

"To think that there was someone out there who looks exactly like you, Quincy," said Mayuri as he looked down upon Ken. He then gained a mad grin. "I wonder if he has the same powers that you do. An experiment might be in order to find out."

Warning bells went off in Ken's head, telling him to get away from this man. Matters were made worse when Wormmon spoke up.

"You leave Ken-chan alone!"

Mayuri looked at the bug perched atop of Ken's head with a raised eyebrow. "What's this? Another test subject for me?"

"He reminds me of Ashisogi Jizo, Mayuri-sama," stated Nemu as she gently plucked Wormmon off of Ken's head and held him in her arms. While the thought of being a lab experiment frightened Wormmon, being in Nemu's arms was strangely comforting.

The mad scientist looked over the Larva Digimon. "So it does. All the more reason to experiment on it!"

Both Wormmon and Ken were afraid of what was going to happen. Luckily for them, Uryu stepped in.

"If memory serves correctly, Kurotsuchi, didn't the soutaicho order you not to even go near anyone who visits from the other worlds?" questioned the Quincy as he pushed up his glasses. "I'm sure even you wouldn't go against Yamamoto-san's orders."

Mayuri frowned hatefully at the Quincy. How dare this whelp remind him of that foolish order! With a scoff, Mayuri turned and left, silently vowing to get back at the upstart Quincy.

With Mayuri gone, Ken let out a sigh of relief. "That was honestly scarier than facing Millenniumon or Demon."

"I apologize for Mayuri-sama," said Nemu.

"You don't need to apologize, Nemu-san," said Uryu with a frown. "You did nothing wrong."

Nemu gave a small smile at Uryu's words. She was about to say more, but Mayuri's voice rip through the air.

"Nemu! Come here, you stupid girl!"

Handing Wormmon back to Ken, Nemu then turned to Uryu. "Arigatou, Quincy-kun."

After giving a quick hug to Uryu, which left him red in the face and stiff as a board, Nemu hurried off after her father. It was silent for a few seconds after Nemu left, but Wormmon soon broke it when he looked up at Uryu.

"I think she likes you, Uryu-chan."

Still flushed in the face, Uryu let out an embarrassed cough. "Yes, well, with that ordeal over with I suppose it would be best for me to show you the rest of the Soul Society. At least show you that there are more…tolerable Soul Reapers than Kurotsuchi."

Ken raised an eyebrow, wondering what that slight pause was about, but decided not to question it. Whatever it was about, it was Uryu's business not his. Pushing that to the side, Ken agreed to the tour. As the two blue-haired males walked down the road, Wormmon once again perched himself upon Ken's head, acting as lookout for anyone who would threaten his Ken-chan.

All in all, despite the encounter with Mayuri, this was considered a normal day for Ken, given all that he does with the Digital World. He just hoped he didn't ever have to encounter the clown man when he ever decided to visit Soul Society again.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Seriously, if you were to put a pair of glasses on Ken, he'd look like a mini Uryu – same hair color, same hairstyle, and same English voice actor. Plus both were the first main antagonists of their respective series until they were beaten by the main protagonist and became their friend.**

**As for the one-shot itself, it was a toss up between this and writing out Daisuke's visit to Naruto's world for my entry. I ultimately went with this idea as I felt it would be a little more interesting to envision. I still plan on writing out Daisuke's side though and I might write out Iori's since I need to add some **_**Rurouni Kenshin**_** to My Stories List.**

**As for Miyako, Hikari, and Takeru…I'm not real sure which worlds they would visit. I was thinking Miyako and Hawkmon could visit the **_**Reborn!**_** world, but that's still a toss up. The other two I'm drawing a blank with. If anyone has any ideas of which worlds would be perfect for Hikari and Takeru to visit, I'm all ears, but I swear if anyone says **_**Fairy Tail**_** I will smack you.**


End file.
